Changing of Stars
by Harlequinrose88
Summary: a few original characters. Two of them fal in love but what wil they go through to make it stay that way???


A/N: ok so i don't own any thing after all but i am writing this story ... so that makes it mine right...RIGHT??...ALL RIGHT I ACTUALLY OWN SOMETHING.... YES!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stepped out of the shower onto the nice fluffy rug beneath her feet, wrapped a towel round her head and tied her robe. She wiped the mirror and turned the water on. She began to brush her teeth and hummed a little tone.  
Star was going out tonight with Jay, Tabb, Leo, Harley and Alice; her best friends since...well...forever. They were all going to the hot new club; Drink; down the block from Satan City Gym where her great grandpa Hercule now resided. She turned off the water and began to apply her makeup. She started with her soft peach lipstick and then added black eyeliner, mascara and some lavender eye shadow that shimmered with the lights. She stepped out of her bathroom and heard the doorbell ring, that would be Harley and Alice coming over early as usual. They came up the stairs and found Star searching through her closet for something to where.  
"Hey Star, You excited about tonight. I mean is this the night you finally get a boyfriend or are you going to have the guts to ask Tabb out" said Alice with a slight hint of enthusiasm in her voice.  
" I don't know you guys Tabb doesn't seem like the type who would date me" answered Star who had put on a black mini skirt with black and purple-stripped socks.  
"Are you totally blind, all he does is gawk at you when we're at the movies" yelled Harley  
Star who no longer was paying any attention to the conversation had began to blush under her black tank that she was pulling over her head. She went to rummage in her dresser drawer for a second and pulled out her wallet, cell-phone, earrings and a very special necklace that she wore all the time. It was a gift from her grandpa goku who had long since past away, inside of it was a picture of him and a saying " You make your own path. Never settle for less. Change your Stars." This was the very reason Star had always done every thing the way she wanted to. And to Star as long as she had her very self and new want she was she was perfectly content with who and what she was.   
After lacing up her black combat boots that rose to the knee the three well dressed girls descended downstairs to the boys who had been waiting for at least an hour where now watching wrestling on TV.   
"Whoa" said the three guys as Star, Harley, and Alice stood in front of them. Alice gave Jay a kiss on the lips as he admired her tight jeans and red tube top she was wearing. Harley had put her arms around Leo's body and gave him a hug as he saw her wearing a denim mini skirt she had made from and old pair of jeans and a button up pink shirt with a black tie. Star and Tabb just stared at each other waved and both turned away and blushed. Star left a note for her parents saying that she'd be back around two and that she was with her friends.   
The six friends left the house Harley, Leo, Jay and Alice all got into Jay's red convertible. Star and Tabb got on to Star's motorcycle and they all drove away down the street. They arrived at the club shortly and put the car and motorcycle back into their capsules. They entered the club and got a big table at the back of the club. Harley, Leo, Alice and Jay all stepped onto the dance floor. Tabb went to order some beers and Star just sat at the table. When he came back he asked " so...Star do you want to um... do you want to dance"?   
"Sure" answered star. He grabbed her hand and they headed for the dance floor. The DJ was playing the hottest sounds. Alice and Jay were all over each other so were Harley and Leo they all saw Tabb and Star head for the dance floor near them and smiled. Star and Tabb were all over each other in a second dancing and twirling, Moving real fast. All they did was smile at each other. After a couple of songs they all went to sit down and have a beer.  
After they had had a couple of drinks, the gang was going to leave but Alice, Leo and the rest decided to stay instead. Star had to go to the bathroom and left the table. Everybody but Tabb got up to dance again, he wait going to wait for Star to come back. Star was fixing her makeup and her hair when the lights went off she heard screams coming from outside. She slowly opened the bathroom door and saw a bunch of men in black masks holding up guns. Just then a man pushed Star back into the one of the stalls and slapped her across the face. She cautiously looked up and saw a gun pointing straight at her. The man said nothing and pulled the trigger.   
Everything went black and star drifted into a very deep sleep. The last thing she heard was sirens... 


End file.
